


Did You Miss Me? [Sherlolly Fanfiction]

by thegirlofsteel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollyhooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlofsteel/pseuds/thegirlofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock just saw the message from Moriarty. He needs needs help. But the problem is he doesn't want any of his friends to be hurt because of him. Sherlock needed someone help him get things for him, so he asks Molly. But then she finds out what is really going on and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was at work, just like every day besides the weekends. It was already nine in the morning, but Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. Strange. He is usually here before I am, I think to myself.

Continuing to write the reports for all the deaths that had occurred, I wanted to have everything ready in case Sherlock asks any questions when he shows up. The clock was ticking, nine-thirty, ten, but no Sherlock. I wonder what happened. 

The clock was showing twelve o’clock in the afternoon. Lunch time. As I grab my purse to go out to the nearest cafe place for lunch, my phone rings loudly. I grab my phone out of my pocket and check who it is. SH. I press the messages app quickly to read what happened.

I will meet you in your flat in ten minutes. It is urgent. SH.

What does this supposed to mean? I run out of the lab and out into the busy streets of London. The first cab I saw, I got inside quickly and told him the address to go to. In less than five minutes, I was right in front of my flat. Sherlock was standing by the door. I grab my keys and start to open the flat and say, “You going to continue to stand there or come in?”

He didn’t say anything but walked through the front doors. “So what was so urgent you couldn’t wait until the end of my shift? And where were you all morning?” I ask.

“There is something I haven’t told you,” he says and pauses for a few seconds. “I require more of your help.”

“My help? You know I am always here to help. That’s what friends are for, right?” I reply making eye contact for a few seconds and then looking away, not wanting to make this even more awkward than it already is. 

“Yes Molly, your help. You’re the only person who can really help me.”

After those words, I got that little spark of faith that he may notice me. I don’t want to be just another person in his life, but I’m always happy to be able to help him.

“So you remember the last few times I had to go undercover and/or hide?” he says. I nod in response.

“Well I’m going to need to do that again, but this one is another dangerous one. You still sure you want to help me?” he says in his cold, deep tone.

“I’m ready. I’ll do anything for y-” I correct myself, “That I can.”

His eyes were looking at me as if trying to read everything from my body language to what I meant to say. Sometimes I get the feeling like there is nothing I can hide from him. But there are quite a few things I don’t want him to know.

“Alright so here’s the thing. Moriarity. We believe he is dead because he shot himself in the head, but there was a message from him. I have to figure out if this is just some kind of joke or if he is actually alive. But the problem is, he cannot know that I am also alive. He saw me jump off of the roof.”

I stand there thinking. Not what is this genius going to get himself into this time? He needs my help again, and I can’t say no because… well I can’t deny the feelings inside of me. 

“So how can I help?” I ask now switching back into the real world.

“I’m going to need some clothing that won’t make me look different. Also, I’ll need a unregistered cell phone as well as a voice recorder. Here’s £200. Please get me these things. I cannot show up in public places like this until all of this is figured out. You are the only person I can ask help from,” Sherlock explains. No matter how much it seems like he is just using me for another case of his, I can’t help but agree. How can I just… not help him. 

“Okay… I’ll um… run to the store after work today. But during that time, you can stay at my flat. My lunch break is almost over and I’ll need to be back at the lab in thirty minutes,” I reply.

“Thank you so much Molly,” he says. It isn’t in Sherlock’s personalty to say ‘thank you’ and not just with his words, but actually meaning something like this. Sometimes, I get that he isn’t really a sociopath like everyone thinks of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Did You Miss Me?

~

Prologue

So many things have happened that I couldn't even keep track. First, Sherlock faked his death. I was helping him in anything that I could, but after that, I was lost in this whole mystery of unknown things. He left for years, and I couldn't really keep in contact with him. Despite my strong feeling towards him, I’m not sure he feels the same way towards me. Now he has a new mystery to solve, and what can I do? Be there again? But he only sees me as a friend. But… how can I live like this just thinking all of my life that all he sees me as is a fiend?

One thing that made me feel special and actually being a real friend was when he wouldn't tell John, but told me. I was ready to help again in any way I could, but I didn't know what I could do this time. I’m just his assistant that he expects will be there everyday. He is at a distance where he always tries to hid what he is feeling that day, but I want him to be able to trust me.


End file.
